


Friends

by sun_mhei_lynn_5739



Series: Summer Days [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_mhei_lynn_5739/pseuds/sun_mhei_lynn_5739
Summary: Woojin goes back to find Hyungseob





	Friends

Woojin was drowned by guilt. His friend regularly sent letters and he just forgot him.

 

_‘How could he do that?’_

He looked at the last letter, it was unopened.

 

He teared the enveloped apart, reading the letter.

 

_Dear Marlin_

Woojin chuckled, Hyungseob always gives him nicknames. One of the weirder ones was Marlin.

 

_I want to tell you something_

The rest of the letter was scribbled out, making if unable to read.

 

_I’m going away_

_Nemo_

Woojin stood up. He was going to that town and find Hyungseob.

 

He already broke his promise.

 

He doesn’t want to break it again.

 

* * *

 

Woojin stared at the rundown house.

 

 _This was Hyungseob’s house,_ he was sure of it.

 

A guy passed by.

 

“Mister, what happened to the family here a few years ago?”

 

The guy looked at him oddly. “What house?”

 

“That one!” Woojin pointed at the house but the house was already gone, vanished.

 

“What? It was right there I saw-“ Woojin turned back, only to find that the guy was already gone, running away from him.

 

Woojin felt confused, he had played in that house for years, _‘How can it just be gone?’_

Frustrated he went back to his grandma and went to his room.

 

On his bed was a letter. Woojin’s eyes widen, it was the same paper as the ones Hyungseob uses.

 

He scrambled to get it.

 

 

 

 

Dear Woojin,

 

Uh hi Woojin. How long will it be when you see this letter? A year? Five? Ten?

 

Maybe you won’t even see it. Who knows?

 

But if you do, you might not even know who I am anymore so I’ll introduce myself.

 

Hi! I’m Ahn Hyungseob, your imaginary friend.

 

Feel confuse yet? Don’t worry I was too.

 

I came to the world and the first thing I felt was a ball getting thrown at my head. That hurt you know! Wait I’m getting off topic.

 

You were a unique one, you know? Developing an imaginary friend at 10. Geez most kids would have forgotten theirs by know. And you actually managed to remember me till you were a teenager.

 

Not only that, for some reason, I even managed to send letter to you. It’s really amazing.

 

How are you doing now friend? Are you and Jihoon together now? Make sure you make more friends, you’re not allowed to be lonely.

 

And… don’t try to find me anymore, Woojin. I know you promised me and even haunt me but… don’t waste your time trying to find someone who doesn’t exist.

 

Sorry for leaving even if you told me not to.

 

I love you Woojin and no one but you

 

Hyungseob

**Author's Note:**

> Nemo means no one. Marlin in his grief and loneliness created Nemo to fill that empty space
> 
> Woojin was Marlin who was in his sea of loneliness, and Hyungseob was his Nemo
> 
> END


End file.
